


Skyscraper

by RandomestFandoms



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young prodigy hacks JARVIS, Tony tells the team. She gets adopted by Natasha, and slowly fits into the team. Not a superhero, but a hero in her own way. She may be an average 13 year old prodigy who skipped grade 5, but she is so much more. Slash, Self Harm, Doctor Who references.  Has an OC but is also covering all of the Avengers stuff for between the movies and why weren't the avengers helping each other out??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyscraper

**AN: Not mine, and there shall be Doctor Who references FOREVER!**

**Oh, and I don't own any of this stuff.**

'Dear lord, why is this computer so slow?' Katharina Minola thought viciously, fingers dancing across the keyboard of her old MacBook.

The redhead was hunched over her computer, blue plaid shirt wrinkled, as if she had worn it for days. Everything about her looked that way, actually. Her red hair was in a loose bun, mostly fallen out. Her dark skinny jeans had as many wrinkles as her shirt, from all of the times that she had curled up after accidentally falling asleep. Her black "Grinch" converse high tops were on her feet, obviously forgotten a few days ago, her iPod, in its 'Runnersworld' case on her arm, plugged in to a charger, headphones still in her ears. She played with the treble clef on her necklace and checked her deathly hollows watch.

"5:30 am..." she sighed. She kept typing, not caring that it had been almost a day since she last slept. After another hour, she grinned. "DONE!" she exclaimed, deciding to let the program run itself in favor of changing into her purple tank top and shorts pajamas and sleeping.

She crossed the medium sized bedroom and collapsed on the bed, smirking at her Avengers blanket. She closed her eyes and fell right asleep. She woke up about two hours later, to her computer signaling the end of the program. With a huge grin she got out of her bed and got changed. She pulled on dark blue, high waisted, shorts and tucked in her blue and pink plaid shirt. She strapped her iPod case back on her arm, and put on her silver ring that had "Nobody can hurt me without my permission" engraved.

She went over to her computer, typed a few more codes, and waiting.

-LINE BREAK-

In the recently renamed Avengers Tower, Tony Stark was sitting at a computer, making designs for a new Iron Man suit.

Jarvis' voice broke through his thoughts, "Sir, your computer has been hacked. The hacker shows no signs of trying to access any files."

"Trace the hacker, show me what you can find. I'm curious," Tony decided.

"Sir, it's a teenage girl."

Tony waited for a picture to show up. He wanted to laugh. A Karen Gillan lookalike had hacked his technology?

"Connect." He ordered.

Jarvis connected the computers, and when the girl saw Tony Stark she nearly squealed.

"Let me guess, you're a fan so you hacked my computer?" Tony asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well I suppose I am a fan, especially for you and Dr. Banner, because Physics is one of my favorite sciences, and you're just a genius, but no, I hacked because I've hacked every other high-security technology in Northeastern America. Yes, including the White House." She grinned.

"How long did it take you to hack this?" Tony asked.

"Five days, with two hours of sleep a day."

Tony let out a whistle. "Parents don't care?"

"My parents died a couple of months ago, I've been living alone pretty much since the end of school. That, by the way, has been a long time. I'm back in school on Monday."

"It's Friday. Fuck. Hey, kid-"

"Katharina… Or Kate… The name is Katharina Minola, not kid."

"Sure. Katharina, I have to go talk to someone. I'll talk to you again soon, I'm sure. Now, eat. Go outside, get some fresh air, and get some food," he ordered.

"Jarvis, disconnect," Tony ordered.

The AI disconnected the conversation, and Tony ran off to find Fury.

-LINE-

Kate sighed. She didn't doubt Tony when he said he'd talk to her again soon, so she slid on casual brown leather boots, and left her room. She put her headphones in her ears and played  _Skyscraper_  by Demi Lovato. She left her house, grabbing some money, and walked to the mall across the street. She went to the food court and got a slice of pepperoni pizza and fries. She carried it back with her to her house, and she sat down at her desk and ate. All the while, she was designing a new robot that she would build once she had what she needed.

Her doorbell ringing obnoxiously loud pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" She yelled down.

"Open the door and I'll explain," a clearly feminine, yet unfamiliar voice called back.

Kate put her papers in her brown briefcase and got her small robot, Abu, to bring it to the main floor. She, meanwhile, pulled back on her boots, before taking the stairs two-at-a-time and opening the door.

"Hi." A redhead woman said.

"Ma'am?"

"I presume you know the Avengers?"

"Well, not personally, but yes. And I know that you are Natasha Romanov, or Black Widow."  
"Yes… You were talking to Stark earlier, yes?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, you're Katherina Minola. Perfect. You are about to meet all of the Avengers and well… I'm under orders from Fury to adopt you, so get ready and let's go."

Katherina ran up the stairs, and into her room. She put on a white AE skirt, and a black AE strapless top. She traded her boots for a pair of more professional looking boots, and threw all of her stuff into a green duffle bag with a Canadian flag sewed on.

"Abu!" She called, as she got to the main floor. Abu came rolling up and handed her the briefcase. "Blazer," she ordered, and the small robot went to get her a dark blue AE blazer. As she pulled it on, she turned to Natasha.  "Abu is coming with me. Thank god I didn't get the materials to set up Maximus, the AI I've been designing for months."

"You name your robots after Disney sidekicks?"

"Why yes, yes I do." she grinned.

The two redheads got in a limo that was waiting for them, and left to Stark Tower.

Kate spent the time working on more complicated plans labeled 'Maximus', that Natasha couldn't understand.

"You should talk to Tony about making an AI, he has one named JARVIS enabled in all of his properties, as well as his suit."

"Really? Awesome!"

"So you're an engineering girl?"

"Yes. Among many other things," she grinned.

"Such as?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Kate said bluntly.

"Well, Katarina,"

"Katharina. Not Katarina."

"I'm Russian. Anyways, Katarina, if I'm going to be your mother, I have to know shit."

"Okay. Well, I love sciences, except Bio, I'm good at bio, I mean I do help with my friends’ work, but I have no interest in it… I love math and usually excel at it. I love singing, I love art, and I love music, especially my clarinet."

"You didn't have a clarinet with you."

"I have a special place in my suitcase. I never go anywhere without it. I also love maps and languages, French being my favorite. I like to workout, and to shop, and I love reading and writing. I hate my school, I don't like Spanish, but that has nothing to do with the language, I hate dancing and gym class because I'm always injured, which sucks. I don't like crowds, groups, or the girls in my class. I consider studying a waste of my time, since academics are easy for me. I hate not knowing things, being bored, and stupidity. I'm good at therapisty stuff."

"Interesting… What school do you go to?"

"NYIS… New York International School…"

"You're in grade eight?"

"Nine. Skipped grade five."

"What classes do you take?"

"I take Geometry, because I did grade 9 algebra last year with half the grade, Lit & Composition, Bio, Spanish, History, Band, Physics, Journalism, and Latin…"

Natasha let out a low whistle, "and you're a year younger than everyone?"

"Yep. But I'm still the class genius."

"Interesting… You hacked Tony's technology?"

"It only took me a day longer than hacking the White House."

"Which took you how long?"

"Four days, with about an hour of sleep a day."

"You have to stop doing that. Get at least four hours of sleep a day." Natasha ordered.

"Okay Maman," Kate said softly.

"Maman means mom in French…" Natasha muttered to herself.

"Well I don't have my mom anymore, and right now I really need one," the small girl said.

Natasha looked at her curiously, with a small smile, "Well then, this should be interesting. You are, after all, getting a bunch of dads or uncles, depending on how you see them."

"What are they like?"

"Well you met Tony... He's an egoistic, self-centered, 'genius billionaire playboy philanthropist', as he calls himself. He has parent-issues, locks himself in his lab for days on end, and spends the rest of his time fighting with Steve. On the other hand, he sacrificed himself to save New York. He's got a very strong big-brother mode, but only for some people. He was dating his CEO, Pepper Potts.  They broke up because Tony was too worried about screwing up and losing her, since she’s his best friend and I think they feel more like siblings than a couple.  I was undercover as Natalie Rushman and became very good friends with Pepper, who is currently looking for a new secretary."

"How did he sacrifice himself?"

"During the battle, stupid SHIELD people sent a nuke, and Tony flew through the portal with it, not expecting to survive-"

"Or not wanting to." Kate cut in.

"I hope that's not the case. Anyways, next is Pepper. She's not an Avenger, but she pretty much babysits everyone. She's very motherly, and could get Stark to do anything. She tries to keep him under a relative amount of control with his drinking and crazy stunts. She's very exited to meet you. Then there's Steve. He's totally lost in our time, and Tony isn't helping. He's very old fashioned, with an amazing sense of morals and respect. It's a nice change. He's excited to meet you because he's always wanted kids, since he was young, but obviously that never happened."

"We hope," Katharina laughed.

"We do. Then there's Bruce Banner, who I heard was an idol of yours. As you obviously know, he's a physicist. He doesn't trust himself around people because of the Hulk, who he calls the Other Guy. He's quiet and puts up with Tony. He tends to avoid me due to an incident during the war. Then there's Thor. Thor is from Asgard. Don't insult Loki around him, he's very protective of his little brother. He understands less than Steve, and has a naturally loud voice. He's very taken to many 'Midgardian' things, such as poptarts."

"Poptarts are amazing!" Kate squealed.

"Tell that to Thor. He'll proclaim a feast of Poptarts in your honor."

"Awesome. What about the last of you? Clint?"

"Clint has been my partner for a while. He saved my life a few times, and I've saved his. He's got a great sense of humor, and is ridiculously laidback for an assassin. He was mind-controlled by Loki for a while, and still blames himself. Especially because Loki killed Agent Coulson."

"Phil Coulson?"

"Yes, but so far we've heard nothing of a funeral or seeing the body, which is driving Clint insane."

Kate pulled out her computer.

"Why is this thing so slow?" She cursed viciously, repeating her thoughts from earlier.

"Don't worry, Stark has a one-of-a-kind Stark laptop for you that he plans on finishing once he knows the types of programs you use."

"Awesome!" She grinned.

"What are you doing?"

"Re-accessing SHIELD. I hacked in almost a year ago."

"Why are you doing that?"

"For information on Agent Coulson."

"Don't bother. Tony found nothing in their Fallen-in-Action section."

"I wasn't going to look there."

Just as Kate said that, the limo driver opened the door.

"Ms. Romanov, Miss Minola, we have arrived at the Tower."

"Thank you, Happy." Natasha said, getting out of the car with the thirteen-year-old.

Kate had Abu take her briefcase. She wheeled her suitcase while not looking up from her computer.

"Katarina, we're here." Natasha told her, and the girl looked up to see all of the Avengers. She bit her lip to hold back a squeal.

Just as Tony was about to say something, her computer beeped, informing her of new information on her search.

"What was that?" Clint asked.

Kate looked at her screen. "Those goddamn fucking bastards!" she growled.

"What is it?" Thor asked. Steve looked at her in a mix of curiosity and shock, wondering when young ladies had started to use such language.

"Hi, my name is Katharina Minola, I'm thirteen, and Phil Coulson is still alive." She announced.

Clint froze. His eyes watered, his mouth moved wordlessly, and he fell to the ground. Pepper was the first one to react, dropping to her knees and grabbing the heartbroken spy.

As she murmured softly to him, Tony looked at the small girl, "how did you find that?"

"Well not long before the war, I hacked SHIELD. I noticed that they had a section for "SHIELD regulated agents" as well as fallen in action. During the war, the day you all showed up here, I saw Phil Coulson in Fallen in Action. When Maman mentioned you guys not getting to know anything, I was going to find out what happened to the body. When she said you found nothing there, I checked SHIELD regulated. He's alive."

"Can I suggest we introduce ourselves to this girl and help get her settled in? We'll confront Fury later. I think he'll be suspicious if right when she shows up we know." Pepper said calmly.

"Fine," Clint said after a while.

"So um… Like I said, I'm Katherina, or Kate, Minola. I'm thirteen and in grade nine." Kate said, looking around warily.

"Hello Friend-Kate, I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard."

"Hi Thor," Kate said with a grin, returning the overenthusiastic hug.

"Katherina," Steve greeted with a firm handshake.

Pepper looked up, "Hi Kate. I'd give you a hug or something but you have to wait for me to be functioning again."

"I'm cool with that. I can wait."

"Hi. I'm Bruce…" Bruce said, nodding from his position in the corner.

All of a sudden she forgot how to breathe. Then, she squealed. "OMIGOD YOU'RE BRUCE BANNER!" She bounced over to him and shook his hand.

"Did I mention she's a fan?" Tony asked with a laugh.

Kate laughed, "I'm taking this as a no," she told him.

"Well in that case, Bruce, we have a fan. Apparently physics is her favorite science and I'm a genius." Tony told him.

There was a moment of silence, and then Clint forced himself up and gave a hug to the small girl. "Clint Coulson," he said, "Phil was… well -thanks to you- is my husband."

Kate smiled. "You're gay?"

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Nope! Not at all.  I was just curious."  
"Hi Katie!" Tony grinned, and lifted the girl into a hug.

"Katie? I haven't been Katie since my dad died…" She said.

"Well now you're my Katie." He grinned, and grabbed her. He started dragging her off towards the elevators.

"Where are we going?" She asked nervously.

"First I'm showing you your room. You'll have to share my floor because after Pep and I decided that our relationship wasn't fair to anyone, she moved into the nearest floor. After that I'm giving you the full tour, aside from labs because I don't want to bore you and it's geniuses only."

"Does skipping grade five certify me as a genius?"

"GPA?"  
              "4.0. Either way, could I maybe have some sort of workstation? I have so many plans but nowhere to work in my house. I also have no materials."

"Can I see some plans?" Tony asked, honestly curious.

"Abu. Plans Maximus, Calcifer, Timon, and Panic."

"You name plans after Disney sidekicks?"

“Calcifer is Studio Ghibli! He's from Howl's Moving Castle!" She exclaimed.

"What are these plans?" Tony asked, laughing at her offence.

Just then, Abu hopped onto her shoulder with a stack of papers. "You inspired the Timon one."

"What's that?"

"It's complicated."

"Certified genius…. Actually, show me after the tour. Then Bruce can look this stuff over with me."

"That works…?"

"Come! Okay, so this is our floor, it has everything. Here's your room, you can decorate it however you want, just ask JARVIS to order anything you want. You also get a bathroom and walk-in closet, along with a study. You can chill on the Avengers' floors, which has our kitchen, dining room, different rec rooms, a living room, all the good stuff."

Tony dragged her down the hall to the elevator and brought her on a full tour excluding the labs, just like he promised.

"Mind if Brucie and I look those plans over now? Then we'll decided if you're genius-worthy yet," he laughed.

Kate handed them over without a word. She smiled, and sat down with the rest of the Avengers.

"So, Katarina, what do you think of Stark?" Natasha asked curiously.

"He's…. A mad man with a box… Well, at least, that's how I think of the Arc Reactor.” She smiled.

Clint blinked, then smiled. "Is you're middle name Amelia?"

"Katharina Amelia Williams-Minola." She smirked.

"How long have you waited?"

"Twelve years."

"Next you'll have to wait two more and be off?"

"You… You get it?" She asked in shock, used to being mocked for her passions.

"Of course. Love it." Clint grinned, high-fiving the smaller Whovian.

"We looked at it!" Tony announced, "Come along, Pond."

"Pond?" Steve asked.

"Fictional character from this pointless show, who looks just like her."

"Doctor Who isn't pointless!" Clint and Kate shouted.

"Whatever, come along, Pond." He repeated, dragging the girl to the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"Tech labs. It's basically an entire floor for tech."

"So I am a genius?" she asked mockingly.

"Apparently."

"You doubt me?"

"A bit. Are you sure that you're thirteen?"

"Child prodigy, as it so happens,"

"Anything else you want to plan?"

"Yes. I have the plans in my briefcase. Now can I get changed and work?" She asked, getting impatient.

"Go ahead," Tony laughed.

Kate ran to her room and threw on her normal work clothes. She re-tied her hair and went to hand a few plans to Clint.

Clint read the names and laughed.

"Allons-y, Alonso!" She squealed.

"What?"

"Well I need a fellow genius to design the things."

"He's the genius?" Tony asked incredulously.

"You're a nonbeliever."

"So?"

Kate sighed and grabbed Clint, dragging him off to a lab.

"Why me?"

"Because we are building Daleks, and I need a design partner."

Clint and Kate sat at a counter, with pictures of Daleks on a bunch of screens, drawing and erasing until they had the perfect dimensions.

Eventually, Kate fell asleep on his shoulder, looking beyond exhausted.

Clint stood, picking her up. "Bruce, you might want to look over her soon, she's beyond underweight. I'll try talking to her first though. Anyways, I'm bringing her to her room, I'll probably hang out in my archery range and have Jarv tell me when she wakes up." He told them.

When he got to her room, he hesitated. "Jarvis, can you send Tash up?"

A minute later, Natasha walked into the room, having changed into jeans and a tank top, as oppose to her "Natalie Rushman" outfit from getting Kate.

"Tash, can you get her into P.J.s?" he asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure." Natasha went through the dufflebag and pulled out the pajamas and dressed her, tucking her in.

Clint smiled, watching Natasha take care of her. After tucking her in, she kissed her forehead and went to the door.

"Tasha, she's broken."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Look at her. She's as unmade as we are." He said, combing some of the hair off of her forehead.

Instead of looking at her, Natasha looked at Clint. He was smiling softly, but there was a darkness in his eyes that swore pain to anyone who broke her. Natasha then looked at her new daughter, frowning even in her sleep. Silently, she slipped out of the room and left Clint.

"Hey Pond." He muttered, still combing her hair. He noticed some tear tracks on her face and kissed her forehead. He sat on the corner of the bed, waiting for her peace.

"Jarvis, let me know if she wakes up, or if there's any changes," He says softly, once she's calm.

"Yes Sir."

Clint left the room and went to his archery range, feeling a brotherly-like sense of duty to protect her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I’m RandomestFandoms (aka Artemis GoH on ff.net) and I just got an account here, so I will start transferring all of my fics over to here too, this is just #1 of many I guess idek. I’ll sign as Arty cause I do on ff and it’s easier to sign as Arty so yeah :D Hi, nice to meet you please review :) or like ask me about myself or my fandoms or my tumblr or tell me your tumblrs idek you can also ask me to read/review your stuff (no promises that I will, I keep liscence to decide if there's something about it that I don't approve of) if you think I'll like it idk Hi :)  
> Love,  
> Arty


End file.
